<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The White Wolf by Aroomie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433121">The White Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie'>Aroomie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Competent Jaskier | Dandelion, Curses, Declarations Of Love, Found Geralt, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Good brother Eskel, Good brother Lambert, Happy Ending, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Lost Witcher, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Geralt, Mutual Pining, Pining, Supportive Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Tags might be missing, Winter, Witch Curses, Wolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, mostly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier has been called many things, a famous bard, viscount to a land he never wished to see again, lover to any and all, yet once it was all said and done he only ever had eyes for the Witcher he followed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Witcher Flash Fic Challenge Winter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The White Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier has been called many things, a famous bard, viscount to a land he never wished to see again, lover to any and all, yet once it was all said and done he only ever had eyes for the Witcher he followed.</p><p>Jaskier poked at the flames of the fire he'd made when setting up camp, pushing away a pile of snow further away with his foot. It was the middle of winter, the coldest months of the year thus far, and while Lambert and Eskel had returned to Kaer Morhen to winter somewhere safe, Jaskier refused.</p><p>It had been months since anyone had heard from Geralt, the white-haired Witcher having gone off on a witcher hunt or something of the like and left Jaskier behind at the inn. Jaskier waited, and waited… waiting for four days before he realized something had gone horribly wrong and gone off to find Geralt himself. When he managed to catch up to the hunt location, Jaskier was met with the sight of a dead mage and Geralt's armour torn to shreds and scattered about the ground, as if he was ripping it off himself.</p><p>Jaskier had searched frantically for Geralt, searching the torn remnants of his armour for anything useful. His only reason to believe Geralt was alive, was a gut feeling and the fact he couldn't find the Witcher's medallion anywhere. Geralt would <i>never</i> leave something so important on the ground unless he were truly dead.</p><p>Jaskier immediately went searching for Geralt's brothers, sending messages by way of magical means despite the new bitter feeling Jaskier had about any magic wielder that wasn't a Witcher. They all caught up with one another at Oxenfurt and the moment Jaskier saw Yennefer with the two Witcher's, the bard immediately turned into a feral little thing, flinging himself at the sorceress and cursing her and every other person like her forever existing. The woman was taken so off guard that it took Eskel and Lambert both to haul the bard off of the sorceress, an understanding dawning on all their faces.</p><p>"We'll find him Jaskier… I will work away from you all, so I don't make you more uncomfortable than you are," Yennefer had said, passing one of those stupid boxes to Lambert, "keep this with you, if I catch any hints of him, I will send word," and with that, she was gone. Only when the portal closed off and she was gone did Jaskier calm down, collapsing to his knees and burying his face into his hands and sobbed. Lambert and Eskel helped him to an inn, letting the bard have his moment until he was able to pull himself back together.</p><p>He explained what happened, made a compelling argument as to why he believed Geralt was still alive and had Eskel and Lambert both believing it by the time he was finished and they all set out and first light. Making sure the bard promised to look after himself and stuff him full of food before they parted ways to cover more ground. That was months ago.</p><p>Now, Jaskier sat alone, dressed in snow-white fur and fabric supplied to him by Vesemir when he came across the old wolf on the path. Eskel and Lambert had filled him in on what was going on and the old Witcher knew that Jaskier wouldn't give up, so he made sure that the bard was prepared for the cold months ahead. Neither of them mentioned the obvious fact that Yennefer had enchanted the clothing to help keep Jaskier warm. Jaskier accepted the full outfit, grateful for both Vesemir's craft and Yennefer's help, even if his trust in her was even less than before.</p><p>Jaskier pulled the fur-lined hood more securely over his head, grumbling about the snow in his beard. The bard had stayed on the road for most of his search for Geralt, staying and singing at taverns and inns along the road so he could earn coin and eat proper meals when his foraging and barely successful hunts for a rabbit or other game had failed. He didn’t even bother to shave, too focused on his task to find his Witcher… even if Geralt wasn’t <i>his</i>, Jaskier would find him. </p><p>The bard poked at the fire and reached beside him to throw another fairly large branch on to the flames, watching as the fire crackled and licked at the slightly damp wood before it began to burn. Jaskier could just imagine Geralt’s voice, that deep growl, calling him foolish or stupid, something undermining that Jaskier would just shrug off with a smile and plucking of his lute strings. Especially now. </p><p>In the dead of winter, trying to track down a Witcher that he had no proof if he was alive or not, not even to mention the fact that Jaskier was only fulfilling the basic needs to keep his strength in order to track down said Witcher. Jaskier scoffed, shaking his head with a fond smile as he could just imagine Geralt’s disapproving frown, his gaze narrowed on Jaskier in that judgmental way that masked his concern. </p><p>Jaskier flinched when he heard a wolf howl, turning to look over his shoulder towards the sound and frowned. If he got eaten by wolves after this long, not only would he laugh at the irony of being killed by a freaking <i>wolf</i>, but he would also be severely pissed. He could feel it in his gut, he was close, he was so so close to finding the Witcher, he just needed a little more time. When the howling stopped, Jaskier kept staring over his shoulder for a moment longer before looking back to his fire, poking it a couple more times then placed the poking stick next to him and reached for his pack and pulled out a small bag he had of jerky, tucking in. </p><p>He managed to work his way through a quarter of the bag when the wolf howled again, closer this time, and Jaskier jumped to his feet, the bag of jerky forgotten. His eyes darted about as he scanned the trees, just like Geralt had taught him, reaching to his belt and grabbing hold of the hilt of the dagger that Lambert had given him. Lambert had given him so much shit for not carrying a proper weapon, attempting to train the bard in the short time that they were together but finding the man to be completely useless with anything other than the short blade.</p><p>Jaskier stared at the trees, trying to force his eyes to focus properly into the depth of the dark woods, a small frown pulling at his lips as suddenly a loud growling filtered into the air. Jaskier took a step back, turning his eyes away from the trees to make sure he didn’t step too close to the fire and accidentally catch his cloak on fire. Seeing he was fire free, Jaskier looked back to the trees and couldn’t stop the yelp of surprise that came out of his throat upon the sight that greeted him. </p><p>A large white wolf, jowls pulled back and snarling at Jaskier, slowly emerged from the darkness of the trees. Jaskier stared, eyes wide with fear, his grip slipping from the hilt of his dagger as he took another step back, off to the side just to be sure he wouldn’t catch fire. His eyes never left the wolf, looking past the fog that billowed out from his lips as he started to breathe heavier, watching as the wolf stalked around him, growling louder with every step Jaskier took. </p><p>Jaskier licked his lips, watching the wolf carefully as they danced around one another. Then, for some ungodly reason, Jaskier opened his mouth and began talking.</p><p>“You know… you look an awful lot like a friend of mine,” Jaskier tilted his head side to side, “well, if my friend was a wolf,” Jaskier gave a weak laugh.</p><p>The wolf’s growling quieted a little, stopping its pacing around Jaskier and just stood there, watching. Jaskier took that as a good sign, so he kept going.</p><p>“You even have the same colour of hair... fur?” Jaskier tilted his head to the side, debating on this for a moment, then shook his head, “his eyes are about as terrifying as yours as well, perhaps in a different way. He doesn't look like he wants to eat me as you do,” Jaskier laughed at his horrible joke, the sound making the wolf snap its jaws at him. </p><p>“Okay, okay! Sheesh, no bad jokes,” Jaskier frowned, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. Once the wolf stopped its growling, Jaskier sighed and sat down in the snow, the wolf watching him closely.</p><p>“I’ve spent a long time looking for him, you know, his brothers probably think I’m insane by now,” Jaskier’s voice trailed off, looking out to trees. When he looked back, the wolf was closer, ears front and center as it listened to him. Jaskier swallowed hard. “Y-you know… a Witcher’s work is dangerous, I’m probably fooling myself. Lambert said as much before we parted ways,” the wolf began snarling when Jaskier said Lambert’s name, making the bard back up another step.</p><p>“N-now hold on!” Jaskier stumbled back a couple more steps, trying to get distance between himself and the wolf, “fuck, I knew I should have listened to Eske-eeEEEAAL!” Jaskier screamed the last part of the Witcher’s name, the wolf suddenly jumping on him with a vicious snarl and Jaskier stared up at the large beast with wide eyes.</p><p>Jaskier held his breath, unable to think about anything else other than the snarling maw hovering over him, teeth so sharp he could practically already feel them digging into his skin and ripping it off piece by piece. They continued to stare at one another and Jaskier found his eyes wandering down the beast's neck, his gaze greeted by something metal poking out from the wolf's fur. </p><p>Tempting fate, and thoroughly chastising himself for being stupid, Jaskier reached out slowly, ignoring as the wolf’s snarling got more vicious, and his eyes widened at the sight of a snarling wolf’s head medallion stared back at him when he moved a couple of strands of the wolf’s fur away. His eyes darted back up towards the wolf’s eyes, staring at the wild gold of them and only now noticing that the pupils were slit. Witcher’s eyes.</p><p>“Geralt?” Jaskier’s voice was barely over a whisper and the wolf snapped its jaws at him, barely missing Jaskier’s nose. The bard had to shut his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming again, when he looked back at the wolf a strange sort of calm washed over him. He’d found Geralt, albeit a cursed Geralt, but he had found him, he was right. A small smile spread across Jaskier’s face, making the wolf sputter in its growling and stare at Jaskier weirdly. </p><p>“I found you,” Jaskier breathed, lying boneless on the snow-covered forest floor, his eyes never leaving Geralt’s. “I was right, too bad I won't be able to tell your brothers,” Jaskier laughed humorlessly, still smiling as he spoke calmly. “You know, Geralt, I don’t mind. If this is how I go, dying so that you may live long enough for your brothers to find you, I’m okay with that,” Jaskier spread his arms out on the ground, pushing snow away from his body and opening himself to the wolf. The beast's eyes have gone wide, mouth hanging open but not snarling. </p><p>“I love you, Geralt,” Jaskier said quietly, the wolf going deathly still and Jaskier knew it was going to strike soon. “That’s… not how I wished to tell you, but I do. I love you.”</p><p>Jaskier let his eyes fall closed, waiting for the strike, the pain of sharp teeth digging into his flesh. He waited… and waited… waited more. Jaskier slowly opened his eyes, the wolf still staring down at him, and Jaskier could only smile again as he slowly lifted his arms from the ground, oh it was snowing, when did it start snowing? </p><p>Fresh flakes of snow fell from the sky, landing on Jaskier’s arms and hands as he reached up to the wolf, his fingers brushing against a stubbled cheek as wide golden eyes stared down at him. Fingers dug into the snow on either side of Jaskier’s head, snarling wolf medallion dangling freely between the two men. Jaskier smiled still as he pushed back white hair from Geralt’s face, the Witcher’s look of surprise shifting to one of irritated fondness as he stared down at Jaskier. </p><p>“Stupid bard,” Geralt growled and Jaskier had never been so happy to hear those words, tears springing to his eyes. </p><p>“Your stupid bard,” Jaskier corrected, making Geralt “hmm” and Jaskier laughed wetly. </p><p>“My stupid bard,” Geralt echoed, staring down at Jaskier with open vulnerability as a small smile appears on his lips. “Foolish, moronic…” Geralt’s voice broke, shifting his arm in the snow as he reached for Jaskier’s bearded cheek and cupped it gently, rubbing his thumb over the bard’s cheekbone.</p><p>“I love you,” Jaskier said again, closing his eyes as he leaned into Geralt’s touch, his fingers threaded in the Witcher white mane. “I love you,” he said again, and again, and again until Geralt leant down and pressed his lips to Jaskier’s, shutting him up. </p><p>They kissed for what felt like an eternity, Geralt marvelling at how soft Jaskier’s lips were even as they were slightly chapped from the cold, running his fingers through his bard’s beard and melting the snow that was still clung to the wiry hair. He finally pulled away, staring down at Jaskier’s flushed face, his smile returning full force when Jaskier finally collected himself enough to look back up at Geralt.</p><p>“I love you too,” Geralt said quietly, wiping away the tears that slipped from Jaskier’s eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>